Triazolobenzodiazepine compounds such as alprazolam and triazolam are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,052. 1-Dimethylaminomethyl triazolobenzodiazepines such as adinazolam are known. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,094. Also, Meguro, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,951 discloses some triazolobenzodiazepine 5N- oxide compounds. However, all of the above compounds are disclosed as having their practical utility as central nervous system sedative, tranquilizer, muscle relaxant, sleep inducer, or anti-depressant drugs. Those references do not disclose or suggest the different polycyclic ring system of the compounds described and claimed herein or their use in the different field of anti-allergy and/or anti-hypertensive drugs.